Bleu
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ Viñeta ] • (Su corazón se corroe, su sangre se tiñe, se combina lentamente con pintura barata de azúl doloroso del número dos) [ KaraOso/OsoKara ] #KaraOsoDay —Editado el martes 22 de noviembre del 2016, como lo prometí ayer—


Hola, de nuevo. Esta vez vengo para aportar mi pequeño grano de arena para el maravilloso KaraOso day nwn...Originalmente este escrito pensaba subirlo ayer pero, no se pudo u,u (Me alegra el haber corrido con la suerte de que mi primer OsoKara —en realidad— se de para el día de hoy)

 **Disclaimer: "Osomatsu-san"** (Mr. Osomatsu) son propiedad de **"Fujio Akatsuka"** y **estudio Pierrot** —al cuál le digo que quiero la segunda temporada. Necesito más aunque me conformo un poco con la Ova que saldrá en diciembre—

 **Advertencia:** Sin beta, posible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mi, —prometo mejorar—. Cualquier error ortográfico —o lo que encuentren— decirme para, corregir. No se fíen mucho en el nombre de la historia (soy la reina de los malos nombres —honestamente, no se me ocurrió algo mejor. Kill me xd—

* * *

 **B** leu

* * *

La ida al _pachinko_ fue un rotundo fracaso. A pesar de haber ganado un poco de dinero (un milagro que ocurre solo en cada año bisiesto) bajo ninguna circunstancia el tóxico malestar que lleva tiempo envenenado su alma, atormentado sus escasas horas de sueño con evasivas invasiones a su pensar (sin que estas muestren alguna señal que le indique que van a frenar), detesta sentirse de ese modo, confundido sin saber que hacer.

Lenta y profundamente se ahoga, se asfixia con veneno del color azúl —tan, doloroso— aquél que lo hace revivir tortuosos sentimientos. Aquellos que con absoluto receló esconde en lo más profundo de su supurado corazón.

(Son prohibidos, no debe de sentirlos)

Todo se torno demasiado repentino...

¿En que momento el cotidiano hecho de ignorar, rechazar y molestar a Karamatsu, cambio?

¿Por qué ahora su reacción hacía Karamatsu, es un esbozo de risa mal contenida, pena ajena que de cierta forma se ha auto impuesto la tediosa tarea de truncar el mal trato hacia su persona?

Los cotidianos ataques hacia Karamatsu, él los detiene —involuntariamente— con un "Eso ya no es divertido" o un "Ichimatsu, eso ya paso de moda. Ya no es gracioso"

Gracias a ese mal acto de responsable hermano mayor, ha ganado miradas de reproche, sospecha inquisitoria que lo hace arder en llamas de tinte jade, morado, ámbar y de peculiar fuego de tono rosa. En cambio, las llamas de fuego de tinte azúl lo envuelven, embriagándole con una extraña sensación de calidez que le aterra sentir; estas le susurran —solo para él— un "Gracias, Osomatsu" que lo amedrenta con culpa autoproclamada.

(Su corazón se fractura, se corroe... Su sangre se tiñe, se combina lentamente con pintura barata de azúl doloroso del número dos)

¿Por qué de todas las personas tiene que ser Karamatsu la causa y remedio de su indeseado malestar?

Karamatsu, es molesto...

(Pero, de algún modo él busca su compañía)

Sus frases cursis e inglés barato son un cúmulo de vergüenza...

(Aunque sea una broma —un chiste barato— más de una vez, sus mejillas se han teñido de carmín. Anhelando que esas banales palabras y frases rosas se tornen verdaderas, ¿es malo soñar con que Karamatsu se las recita porqué de verdad siente eso por una basura como él?)

Su actitud, su extravagante ropa brillante y todo él es un sinónimo de doloroso...

(Pero, ese dolor le parece lindo. Esa forma de llamar la atención le es adorable)

Pero, Karamatsu no lo respeta. Hace años que dejo de llamarle _"nii-san"_ como sus otros cuatro hermanos menores...

(Al final de cuentas, eso lo que menos le importa. Qué, Karamatsu lo llame simplemente "Osomatsu" es lo que le hace daño)

Su mente no tarda en mostrarle aquél utópico sueño que tanto anhela. Ese donde Karamatsu y él son un simple par de desconocidos que por alguna circunstancia terminaron viviendo bajo el mismo tencho, una realidad en donde el temor de estar unidos por la misma sangre es solo una pesadilla que goza con alterar su cordura y paz mental.

(Una realidad en la que ese invisible collar que lleva en su cuello, no lo hala, no lo detiene y controla)

Si todo fuera una simple pesadilla, por lo menos tiene la certeza de que en algún momento él tendrá que despertar. Al hacerlo Karamatsu estará allí para reconfortarle, él hará que su temor y miedo se esfume.

(Un lindo momento que él aprovechará para acurrucarse en busca de su calor, su protección)

No dudara en quitarle aquellos molestos lentes negros que ocultan de la gente —de, él— sus gentiles y amables ojos de radiante iris azúl. No tardará en fundir sus labios en un desesperado —hambriento— beso; uno en donde sus lenguas se batirán a duelo en busca por la supremacía que proclamará a alguno de los dos como el dominante.

Él, al ser el mayor hará todo lo posible para no perder ante Karamatsu. Pero, a pesar de serlo cuándo él, Osomatsu trata con Karamatsu, de alguna manera no se siente como el mayor de los dos.

Por alguna desconocida razón que no logra comprender, se siente cohibido estando con Karamatsu, de algún modo siempre termina cediendo en contra de su voluntad.

¿En que momento los papeles se invirtieron?, ¿Desde cuándo Karamatsu, tomo su lugar como él mayor de los seis?, ¿Y por qué él, no hace nada para detenerle?..

—Osomatsu.

El repentino llamado lo vuelve a la realidad, no necesita buscar quien lo llamo —puesto que de tanto pensar en Karamatsu, de alguna forma le invoco— reconoce demasiado bien ese rasposo tono de voz.

—¿Qué quieres, Karamatsu?—cuestiona, hurgando su nariz. Debe actuar como siempre a pesar que su corazón late desenfrenada mente y sea un manojo de nervios perfectamente camuflados.

(Su máscara se desmorona ante su presencia)

— _Brother_ , vamos al cine.

 _«Teniendo en cuenta la confusión por la que últimamente me haces pasar de ninguna forma iré a encerrarme contigo en una pequeña y oscura sala en dónde mi poco autocontrol y cordura se vayan directamente a la mierda»_

—Esta bien, no tengo otra cosa que hacer.

(Lástima que su boca jamás ha escuchado a su razón)

—Soy un idiota—susurra.

—¿Qué dijiste, _brother_?

—Que también te toca pagar las palomitas—se escusa, entrando a un punto sin retorno.

Porque Karamatsu, es demasiado puro, lindo, amable y él de alguna forma es adicto al libre y profundo azúl.

* * *

 _Y bueno si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias. Espero el haberte entretenido un poco —eso espero—, sin más espero que mi primer KaraOso —OsoKara, en realidad— no fuera demasiado malo. Como lo prometí ya esta corregido, personalmente me gusta ukear y hacer sufrir a Osomatsu (es mi menos favorito de los seis), aunque aquí fui algo leve._

 _En cuanto a Kara (a quien amo ewe) me gusta hacerlo seme. Por lo que si ya me animo con un One-shot o una historia ya les advertí quien será el que muerda la almohada cofcofOsomatsucofTottycofcof_

 _Sin más espero que mi frecuencia en este maravilloso fandom sea más notoria, por lo que el primero que elija una de las siguientes parejas KaraOso/OsoKara, KaraTodo o JyushiIchi/IchiJyushi será con la próxima historia que vendré._

 _No olviden comentar —son gratis— y supongo que haré muchas ensaladas._

 _Sin más, ¿a alguien le gusto?_


End file.
